Cold And Empty (Without Your Warmth)
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (beginning takes place in 4x18, ending in 5x06) A re-write based on a line that Barry said in 5x06 to Caitlin, and making it mean more than what was originally stated - what if he was there when Killer Frost was blocked off? Or what if he had tried to stop it? And more so... what if he had comforted Caitlin afterward? (HEAVILY implied Snowbarry)
1. Chapter 1

**So, just very recently, in a conversation with Write-To-You, she pointed out something about last night's episode that was something I didn't like as well - how Barry told Caitlin "we're your family", yet he wasn't there for her at all when Frost disappeared...**

 **I still loved the episode, and it had its faults, but this one was just...agh. But then I got thinking...** **What if I could make that statement mean something?**

 **So, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you this fix-it fanfic, where its a complete re-write of that fateful scene in 4x18. :) (PS - I can't find a clip of the scene on YouTube so I'm making up a lot of stuff as I go. So I'M SOWWY)**

* * *

"DeVoe's inside!"

Cisco's panicked voice yelled throughout the comms in STAR Labs as Barry and Caitlin stood analyzing the monitors. The two were about to have a conversation, when all of a sudden, they heard Cisco screaming.

"Crap," Barry said. "That means he's probably already secured something..."

"Or someone," Caitlin said. "We can't let him get to anyone else."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Barry said, changing into his suit. "You should probably-"

"Stay back? Because I was stabbed?" Caitlin asked. "I'm a big girl. I can take it."

Barry couldn't help but smirk at her determination. Even though she had been nearly killed mere hours earlier, she still wanted to fight if it meant saving someone else. Although he hadn't really shown it lately, he still admired Caitlin Snow more than anyone could ever imagine. He just wanted to find a way to show her he still cared...

But he would have to think about that after they stopped DeVoe.

And now, a new face had shown herself - Frost had come to play.

"Hey handsome," she smirked. "Miss me?"

"I gotta admit... yeah, a little," he said.

Frost giggled. "About time I was appreciated by someone on this team. Now, let's go freeze someone."

Barry smirked... he couldn't help but also admire Caitlin's sassy alter-ego.

* * *

DeVoe didn't take long to find.

But when they had found him, they didn't even know he was DeVoe - he had taken Ralph's body already, and was facing away from the two who were running to stop him.

"Ralph?" Barry said. "Is... that you?"

Ralph then faced upward, and turned around.

"Something about the glowing orange light on his head makes me wanna say no," Frost muttered.

"I knew that one day, I'd finally fight you with my own two hands," DeVoe said, a look of rage in his eyes. "I just didn't think it'd be a two-on-one for my newest fight."

"Its your lucky day, then," Frost smirked.

DeVoe smiled ominously. "Yes... it truly is."

He then charged at Barry and Frost, but the two were prepared - they each went for his face and chest.

DeVoe stumbled back, but quickly recovered, and ran at Barry. Barry was pushed back, but DeVoe didn't get far before Frost interjected to get her piece of the action.

"You two work well together," DeVoe smirked, taking a step back. "If you were any wiser, Mr. Allen, you'd do this more often..."

"We'll start when we get done with you, right here, right now," Barry said.

"I think Caity will appreciate that," Frost smirked.

DeVoe, however, had a plan...

And it was one that would set Team Flash in a confused daze for who knows how long.

He let Barry run at him, but he used Ralph's elasticity powers to knock him down, and hold him in the corner of the room...

At least, long enough to let Frost charge at him.

He then let Barry fall down to the ground, and switched over to Brainstorm's power.

It was time to shut down Frost... for good.

As she ran towards DeVoe, he grabbed her arm...

"Feel that warmth," DeVoe darkly chuckled, watching the fear in Frost's eyes begin to vanish... along with Frost herself.

"NO!" Barry screamed, launching himself forward.

He made it in time to catch DeVoe off guard, throwing him down to the ground and slamming his head on the steel flooring. It was enough to at least cause him pain, as he immediately fled using Edwin's powers.

"Frost? Frost?" Barry asked, turning Caitlin over from where she had fell. "Are you-"

There was only Caitlin's brown eyes. Frost's crystal blue eyes had vanished, and her white hair was quickly fading.

"O-Oh no..." Barry said, beginning to realize what had happened.

Although he had used Brainstorm's power, it had appeared that he had completely killed Frost off with Melting Point's powers.

"B-Barry... where's Frost?!" Caitlin said, hyperventilating.

"I-I... I think he used Melting Point's powers," Barry said, hugging her. He knew what was coming. "I-I'm so sorry Cait..."

He then felt her body shake, and she started weeping into his shoulder - DeVoe had taken her powers. But he had also taken something more...

He had shredded her of her safety - what reassurance she had felt, knowing Frost always had her back, was now gone.

* * *

About an hour later, in the lab, Barry found Caitlin resting on one of the med-beds (I have used this term too much).

"Cait? Are you awake?" he asked.

"M-hmm," she responded, continuing to look up.

Barry then sighed, and sat down at the foot of her bed.

"I'm so sorry... for what happened to Frost," Barry said.

"She was... in an odd way, she was my best friend," Caitlin said sadly. "I could always talk to her whenever I wanted... she'd sass me a bit, but she'd always listen. I could confess secrets to her, tell her whatever I wanted to... now she's gone... Barry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be-"

"Caitlin, you have every right to vent about what's bothering you," Barry said. "I...I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him in time."

"Don't apologize," she said, sitting up, now looking down. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was," Barry insisted. "I could've prevented you losing her... but I was too slow. I promise I'll kill him for that."

"But if we kill DeVoe... is she going to come back?" Caitlin asked.

Barry sighed.

"I... I honestly don't know, Cait. You have no idea how badly I want to tell you that she will. But... I can't tell you for certain."

Caitlin nodded, and sniffled. "Thank you... f-for trying..."

Barry held her tightly as she began to cry again. He felt so bad...

Knowing he was right there.

And that he could've stopped it...

"Caitlin... if you have anything, anything at all you want to talk about... just tell me," Barry said. "I've not been paying attention to you over these past two years, and I can't let you grieve without someone who you can say anything to. Its... its the least I can do to try and make up for how horrible of a friend I've been to you."

"Y-You don't h-have to," Caitlin whimpered softly.

"Yes, I do," Barry said. "I owe you so much more than I could give to you... I feel like I need to start giving back to you."

Caitlin's sniffles and hiccups were the only sounds that came from her, apart from a very soft and teary "thank you".

Barry just barely made it out, but it only made him hold her closer...

She just needed someone to be there for her.

And since he hadn't been that person for the past two years, like he should've been...

He figured he had better start now.

Suddenly, he felt his phone going off in his pocket. "Are you gonna get that?" Caitlin sniffled softly.

Barry pulled out his phone, and shut it off. "No. You need to be my priority for a bit - its the least I could do."

Caitlin smiled brightly, and even though tears still stained her face and the hurt of Frost's supposed demise was still tugging at her heart...

She finally felt somewhat at peace.

And Barry holding her close was a large reason for that... it had been so long since she had been in someone's arms.

And it felt good to know that she would still be able to talk to someone.

Barry, meanwhile, knew that he was going to have to listen to a lot of things from Caitlin...

But he was okay with that.

He hadn't heard her voice in a conversation for so long now.

Tomorrow, he set to change that.

* * *

 ** _Later, in 5x06..._**

"Something just doesn't add up," Barry said.

"This guy-this guy is my father!" Caitlin said, willing to defend him. "He's the man who held me when I had chicken pox, who told me I could be anything I want to, and believe it! Please... stop treating him like he's a criminal."

"Okay," Barry nodded.

"Barry, you know how estranged I am from my mother," Caitlin sighed, remembering something else. "And... and how empty I felt without Killer Frost. He's the only real family I have left."

Barry then said, "Caitlin... that's not true. We're your family too... We just want you to keep an open mind because we care about you... especially Cisco. And... especially me."

Caitlin was a bit taken aback, but she took a deep breath.

"I just... I know I'm not feeling normal now, so I'm going to say this while I can," Caitlin said. "The way you held me after Killer Frost was something that I haven't felt in years - true, unconditional love. Barry, I can't thank you enough for what you did for me... and it just felt so good to finally reconnect with you."

Barry nodded. "I... I had missed you so much."

"I had missed you too," she said. "And it felt good reconnecting with someone who I love."

Barry's heart nearly jumped out of his chest... Caitlin had said she loved him. She loved _him!_

"And now that I have the opportunity to do this with another man I love... I just..." Caitlin said, but Barry put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, and that's completely up to you," he said. "I thought I was just trying to look out for you... but you need to reconnect with your father. And I'm not gonna stop you from that."

Caitlin faintly smiled, and then hugged him tightly. "Thank you Barry... if it makes you feel better, you can ask him all the questions you like once I give him the serum."

Barry nodded, and hugged Caitlin right back.

But until Caitlin realized what the serum actually was going to do, they had no idea what nasty surprise awaited them on the other side of that door.

And she was going to need all the strength she needed to stop herself from crying at the ultimate betrayal from her "father", or Icicle.

Thankfully, she still had Barry...

And Barry had Caitlin.

Because they were going to need each other more than ever.

* * *

 **I know that is a bit of an odd place to end, but I'ma be honest - I didn't know where else I could end without a big cliffie.**

 **If you all would like, I could continue this for another chapter, but I feel that for now, it may be best to leave it here. Anyway, I must once again give credit to Write-To-You for the story idea - not a direct request, but you still gave me the idea, so thank you pal! :D XD**

 **See you guys soon! (and also... daily fics are NOT a thing of the past for me. Don't worry my friends. ;) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaaaand here's that update I was thinking about doing! :D**

 **I just wanna say - wow... I can't believe I got the amount of love I did from this fic. Thanks so much you guys. I mean it - you all are amazing and awesome. :)**

 **So here's my thank you to all of you - FlashFrost. PURE, MARSHMALLOW FLUFF. XD Hope y'all have an AMAZING day! :D**

* * *

" _Hey stranger. We have a lot to talk about._ "

Caitlin started gasping and laughing with glee. Her face lit up with so much joy, Barry and Cisco both started smiling.

"S-She's back," Caitlin said, smiling. She then hugged the two guys tightly. "Guys... SHE'S BACK!"

" _Aww, miss me_?" Frost chuckled from inside Caitlin's head.

"Yes! You and all your... oddly comforting sass, all of it!" Caitlin gasped, nearly crying. "Oh my gosh... I missed you so much!"

Barry and Cisco chuckled to themselves, unable to keep themselves from smiling widely. They were so happy for Caitlin.

"Welcome back, Frost," smiled Barry.

" _Hey handsome, missed you too,_ " Frost said from inside Caitlin's head. " _To be honest... you and Caity here are really the only ones I missed._ "

"Aww, come on!" Cisco said. However, he laughed lightly - he knew that Frost had a soft spot for Barry. And since Cisco was like Caitlin's brother, of course Frost would despise him - she was basically his big sister.

" _If you don't mind... I'd like to speak to Barry for a minute,_ " Frost said. " _May I?_ "

"O-Of course," smiled Caitlin. "Barry, she wants to speak to you."

"Sure," Barry nodded.

Cisco proudly smirked, patted his two friends on their shoulders, and left the room with a smile on his face.

And then, Caitlin went to sleep - and Frost's white hair and purple lips showed themselves.

"I almost forgot how pretty you were," Barry said, not realizing what he had just said. He immediately covered his mouth, and blushed madly in embarrassment.

Frost, however, seemed equally as flustered.

"That... wasn't how I was expecting to be greeted," she said, hiding her true emotions - how excited she was to be back. Have a place to be.

And have someone she could hug.

Which is what she did at once - the second after she said that, she leaped into Barry's arms, and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, cutie," she said, gripping tightly.

"...I missed you too, Frosty," Barry said.

Frost then did something that shocked the both of them...

She kissed him.

It was exactly like the kiss she had given him to try and freeze him back when Savitar was first making himself known - but this time, it wasn't freezing him to death.

It was warming him up like nothing else. And she felt the same way.

After their lips finally parted (they didn't keep track of how long the kiss had lasted - it could've been hours), she looked into his eyes with so much sweet, tender love that he felt like he was going to explode.

"That's for... trying to save me," she said. "I, uhm... never got to thank you for it, so... better now than never, right?"

Barry chuckled, and wrapped his arms around her once again. "I always knew you were the biggest softie ever."

"S-Shut up, you ass," Frost stuttered, trying not to giggle.

Barry laughed, and held onto her again.

"You know, Caity and I are gonna have to talk about sharing you," she muttered.

"W-What?" Barry asked, a bit taken aback.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," Frost chuckled, "you don't see it? She cares so much about you. And I know you have had a falling out recently with someone else... so I was just gonna say, I think you still need a girl in your life... and Caity wants to be that girl. Thing is, so do I; we may have to split you."

Barry laughed.

"Well... that I can get behind," he said. "Cait and I had a lot of catching up to do... so do you and I."

"And I am more than happy to listen to all of your adventures that I've missed out on," Frost said. She then sat down on the gurney behind her, crossed her legs, and smiled intently. "So, what all's been happening since I've been gone?"

Barry sat down on the chair behind him, and began to talk...

This would take a while.

But Frost was so happy to be back, she'd listen to every word he would say - even in the parts that didn't involve Caitlin. To her, those parts were just filler for the real deal.

Her favorite part of the story, however, was how supportive Barry had been to Caitlin over finding her dad - and how even though he had a feeling something was up, he still wanted her to be happy.

And that was the kind of guy she wanted to stay with.

* * *

 **I honestly had so much fun writing this little thing. Like, I just LIVE for Snowbarry fluff. And hurt/comfort Snowbarry. :3**

 **So guys, I hope you enjoyed! And actually, I have an announcement - I'll be doing another FlashFrost/Snowbarry story soon! Its going to be called "The Mystery of 3301" - its mainly about Barry defending Caitlin and being a good totally-not-boyfriend to Caitlin/Frost. I'm so excited to work on it. :D**

 **And if anyone here is reading my Season 3 rewrite of Flash... I wanna give you guys something too. Next chapter... y'all are in for a real treat. ;)**

 **But in the meantime, I've got to go update my log cabin story! I'll hopefully see you guys there! Have a great day everyone! :D**


End file.
